As of late, various methodology and devices have been developed, or are currently under development for the detection of explosives, and other contraband of various quantities, and which might be utilized in terrorist acts. Currently, vehicles and containers entering restricted areas, such as military bases, courtrooms, and facilities for public transportation are checked for contraband by means of physical search, x-ray, vapor detection, or canine units who are deployed by law enforcement or other military personnel. Heretofore, various automatic spectral analysis routines have been developed, and which are useful in the detection of explosives which might be concealed in vehicles, containers and the like. Such systems have included methodology and apparatus for interrogating a vehicle or container with neutrons provided by a neutron generator and thereafter collecting the gamma energy generated by the presence of any explosive substance by utilizing sodium iodide detectors. In these earlier devices, and methodology, the typical gamma-ray spectrum collected was then analyzed based upon Gaussian peak fitting, including peak deconvolution in order to identify the explosive substance.
While this methodology and the devices, which have implemented the same, have worked with some degree of success, they have had shortcomings which have detracted from their usefulness. More specifically, the standard analysis methodology as noted above, including Gaussian peak fitting and peak deconvolution do not produce reliable results when the Sodium Iodide spectra is collected from measurements of relatively small quantities of explosives at stand-off distances of up to six feet. As should be understood, the detection of relatively small quantities of explosives is important in the identification of potential terrorist threats, and perpetrators, as well as in the conduct of various investigations regarding the illegal use of explosives.
Therefore, a method for detecting an element which avoids the shortcomings attendant with the prior art methodology and devices utilized heretofore is the subject matter of the present application.